The present invention relates to a flat panel display apparatus, a stand used by this flat panel display apparatus to support a flat panel display main body and a low-pitched sound speaker apparatus included in the flat panel display apparatus.
In recent years, a flat panel display apparatus using a liquid-crystal display and a plasma display is available as a thin image display apparatus.
This flat panel display apparatus prepares an exclusively-designed stand to place and support thereon a flat panel display main body. (See, for example, Official Gazette of Japanese Laid-open patent application No. 10-161552).
Also, recently, in this flat panel display apparatus, a low-pitched sound speaker (woofer) is prepared independently of a speaker built in the flat panel display main body, and this low-pitched sound speaker and the speaker built in the flat panel display main body are combined together to construct a sound system with a large sound volume.
In this case, since the low-pitched sound speaker is installed independently of the flat panel display apparatus, there is required an extra space for such low-pitched sound speaker. Also, a problem arises, in which it is cumbersome to select the place to install the low-pitched sound speaker.